A complete range of raw materials used in the cotton garnetting industry will be examined for content of all types of gross (particle size greater than 500 micromoles botanical trash. The objective is to determine content of botanical materials such as bract and seed embryo which may be indicative of potential byssinogenic and asthmatic hazards respectively in garnetting raw materials. The methods employed involve manual separation of trash from lint or linters and identification of botanical nature by published anatomical/morphological methods. Three of the gross botanical trash components will be dyed with fluorescent brighteners, added to linter and picker in correct size and amount, and followed during processing at the mattress plant for micronization potential. Epifluorescence observation of respirable dust collected on membrane filters will be used to trace pulverization of dyed trash. The objective is to determine if gross trash observed in linters and picker is actually emitted as respirable dust at the workplace.